The Scientist (Strike Force Heroes)
The Scientist is a character in Strike Force Heroes trilogy. He appears as a deuteragonist in Strike Force Heroes, a supporting character/secret antagonist in Strike Force Heroes 2, and the main antagonist in Strike Force Heroes 3. At the end of Strike Force Heroes, it is unclear whether or not he independently plays a villainous role until it fully reveals that he is in fact a member of Globex. Biography ''Strike Force Heroes'' In an island on an unknown ocean, while he is almost completing a formula, Globex broke into the facility and killed all scientists for creating a Toxin that escaped infects someone else. The Scientist armed himself and fought against Globex soldiers. Seconds later, a Strike Force soldier arrived who teamed up with the Scientist to defeat them. The Scientist explained a soldier about the Toxin that was supposed to be against the infantries. Instead, it would paralyze and shut down the brain, except the reptilian region where the Strike Force squad found the cure. After the Strike Force fails to stop the train containing a nuclear missile, the Scientist informs the player that he is able to replace the nuke with cure. At the epilogue, the Scientist talks to an unknown individual at phone and states he's glad he survived. ''Strike Force Heroes 2'' After the Heroes rescued the Scientist from Globex in an Asian market, the Scientist informed the Heroes that all Globex member are clones and the location of another scientist named Iagi. Back at where he was, Nathan informed the Scientist about Iagi's death and the Scientist told the SFH that they need to steel the informations in the clone factory. Later, the Scientist sent the team into the space station and disable the clone signal with a virus. Back at the factory, as the player fights soldiers and the leader piloting the mech, the Scientist managed to disable nukes. At another epilogue, a voice coming from what appears to be a PDA or other touch screen device announces that the clone signal is online and the satellite is operational again. The Scientist removes his glasses, revealing his sinister red glowing eyes and smile as "the war is far from over". ''Strike Force Heroes 3'' The Scientist has betrayed the Heroes and took the role of the leader of Globex. He has brainwashed the captured Heroes and brought Dex back to life. He sends clones all over the world and says that he will succeed where his predecessor failed. At the end, after sending the clones he thinks they are unstoppable and bred from perfect genes, bested by the Heroes who "have grown exceptionally quick", the Scientist thought his generals betrayed and pulled out the miniguns to kill them. He declares himself a direct infiltration at the SFH base. Gallery The Scientist (SFH).jpg The Scientist (SFH 2).png Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes